This Invention relates to a seat belt system, and more particularly to a passive seat belt system.
It has been proposed to provide a passive seat belt system in which the driver of a car or vehicle in which the system is fitted does not have to take any specific action to put on or buckle up a seat belt whenever he or she enters the car or vehicle. However, certain disadvantages have been experienced with such prior proposed arrangements.